


Hakumor Sensual Beauty

by neppymorg



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neppymorg/pseuds/neppymorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu couldn’t help but feel grateful that even though the scarred boy was a dramatic mess, she still stuck with him because she believed that he was a teardrop and she’d never want to cry, afraid that if she allowed that tear drop to escape she’d lose him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakumor Sensual Beauty

The red-headed delicacy that sprawled out over the crisp spring grass was flawless at committing the most tremendous crime of all, stealing Hakuryuu’s heart. The alluring Fanalis was so oblivious to the fact that she was so easily capable of stealing away Hakuryuu’s breath, sending heat to flood to his cheeks every time she locked eye contact with him while making love or even simply breathing out a sensual moan of his name, and causing his heart to flutter whenever she plants soft lingering kisses over his flawful scars while promising him that he’s worth marveling over. Hakuryuu couldn’t help but feel grateful that even though the scarred boy was a dramatical mess, she still stuck with him because she believed that he was a teardrop and she’d never want to cry, afraid that if she allowed that tear drop to escape she’d lose him forever.

Hakuryuu felt a faint smile creep over his defected face as he ran his wooden digits through Morgiana’s silky, rosie strands of hair, cherishing the soft sigh of content that escaped her lips. He relished the glow of her porcelain skin as the moon reflected off her elegant body, relieved that the stress and tensity had finally vanished, leaving her in a charming state of peace. He smirked and slithered his hands under the arch of her back and the bottom of her thighs, lifting the tenacious women with ease, now holding her bridal style which startled Morgiana.

“H-Hakuryuu what are you doing?!” exclaimed Morgiana, flushing furiously from the sudden embarrassing disruption.

“I feel as though we should retreat to the bedroom, it’s been an awfully long day and I’ve planned for us to relieve some stress,” explained Hakuryuu in a low, smooth voice that caused Morgiana to fiercely blush in response which Hakuryuu knew was her special sign of consent.

Hakuryuu’s smirk widened into a grin as he strolled into the castle and up to their room, grasping onto the beauty in his arms. He pushed the door open and set his fiance onto her feet, kicking the door closed behind him and locking it for good measures. Morgiana’s cheeks gleamed a soft crimson color, finding it awfully difficult to hold eye contact with her significant other. Hakuryuu couldn’t help but plaster a warm, sincere smile on his face, finding Morgiana to be adorable when she was flustered.

“My dear Morgiana, there’s no need to be embarrassed, it’s not the first time we’ve made love,” gently stated Hakuryuu, brushing his fingers under her chin and tilting it so she would direct her eyes to him.

“I’m sorry for acting so silly, you just always find a way to make my stomach churn and cause such….feverous feelings,” admitted Morgiana, brightly grinning for the first time in a while even if it was from embarrassment, which made Hakuryuu’s heart flutter.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” murmured Hakuryuu before leaning forward and locking his soft lips onto hers, savoring the taste of the sweet peaches that still lingered on her lips from her earlier snack.

What started as a gentle kiss progressed into a heated duel between their tongues, fighting for dominance while exploring each other’s savory, wet caverns. Hakuryuu decided to let his rough hands roam over Morgiana’s gorgeous body, running his hands down her sides and along the curve of her back while she tangled her fingers into his raven hair. Morgiana softly moaned into the kiss, which excited Hakuryuu enough to shove her gently onto their bed, towering over her lovely figure. He broke away from the passionate kiss and began sending delicate kisses along his lover’s jaw and down her sensitive neck which left a burning sensation each time his lips connected with her milky skin. Morgiana gasped lightly in pleasure, which encouraged Hakuryuu to initiation the next step.

He yanked at the hem of Morgiana’s tunic, silently asking if he had permission to discard the fabric, which caused his lover to faintly blush but lightly nod, giving him consent to see her bare body. Hakuryuu held his breath while tugging the worn dress over his flawless bundle of beauty, releasing the sharp intake of breath he was holding while drinking in the miraculous view of Morgiana in nothing but her lacy undergarments. Morgiana quickly covered her torso, feeling the intense stare of Hakuryuu, not being able to hide her mere bashfulness

Hakuryuu grasped onto Morgiana’s wrist, bringing it up to his face and pressing his lips to her creamy flesh, muttering in a husky voice “Please don’t hide yourself, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Morgiana hesitated for a moment before lowering her hands to expose her plump breasts, which have grown into large, plush mounds over the years. Hakuryuu planted a kiss on Morgiana’s collarbone, descending his kisses down to the sensitive flesh of her breasts before reaching around her and unclasping her bra, revealing her round supple heaps of flesh to him.

Hakuryuu leaned down and clenched one of Morgiana’s rosy buds between his teeth before sucking at it gently, producing a sudden moan to escape Morgiana’s ample lips. He smirked while clasping her other breast with his non-prosthetic hand, massaging it while earning another soft moan from Morgiana. Morgiana snaked her hands around Hakuryuu’s torso and to the front of his robe, nimbly untying it. He broke away from pleasuring his lover’s sensitive breasts, shaking off his robe and leaving Morgiana in an awestruck state. Morgiana soaked in the view of his toned stomach, enchanting scars that littered over his chest in unique patterns and his defined biceps.

Morgiana flushed and yanked Hakuryuu closer to her, pressing her chest against him while continuing the steamy kissing session from before. While in the midst of the makeout session, Hakuryuu managed to slide off his pants and boxers, exposing his hard member. Morgiana gently stroked his member with her fingertips, causing Hakuryuu to shudder and yank at Morgiana’s panties, before gaining consent and tugging them off of her. Hakuryuu slid his hand down the arch of his lover’s back and down to her plush rump, groping it and gaining a soft yelp from Morgiana. He leant down and planted a rough, sensual kiss on Morgiana’s lips before whispering “Are you ready?” Morgiana glanced away from her lover and nodded, clamping his hips between her legs. Hakuryuu slowly entered Morgiana’s pleasure epicenter, grunting faintly as her walls tightened around his hardened member. He began to thrust into her, quickening the pace once he heard the captivating moans erupt from Morgiana’s mouth which were music to his ears.

Morgiana gripped onto Hakuryuu’s shoulder blades, moaning in ecstasy and softly whimpering his name which exhilarated Hakuryuu even more. Morgiana nibbled at the shell of Hakuryuu’s ear while digging her nails into his back, heavily panting as her lover took her into a sexual nirvana. Hakuryuu could feel Morgiana’s nails sink into his shoulder blades which sent him into sheer, splintering pleasure as he drove into her thoroughly, gripping onto the sheets while pounding her harder and faster, leaving Morgiana to scream in satisfaction. Morgiana hit her orgasm first, shaking and shuddering in pure ecstatic pleasure while loudly moaning out Hakuryuu’s name and raking her nails down his back. Hakuryuu then shuddered and released his load into Morgiana, groaning her name.

They collapsed onto each other, heavily panting for a couple minutes before Hakuryuu rolled off of Morgiana and yanked her closer to him, pressing her nude body against his to initiate spooning. He gently pressed his lips against her neck, before murmuring in a husky voice, “I love you.” Those simple three words made Morgiana melt and her heart to launch out of her chest, grinning widely and whispering “I love you too.”


End file.
